Voldemorts Plan
by revengeRevengeREVENGE
Summary: Voldemort is not an idiot.
1. The Deal

**The Deal**

"Harry, you know you want to."

"Yeah but, that would be betraying the only real friends I ever had," Harry replies.

"Yes but you'll make new ones, ones that give you gifts and have good pets."

"Well… Okay."

"You won't regret it, I know it."

"Okay, Voldemort."

"Hey guys," Harry says.

"Harry, are your eyes supposed to be red and glowing?" Hermione asks Harry with her usual intelligent touch.

"There my new red contacts do you like them."

Hermione and Ron fidget and both look at there feet trying not to think about what happened last time Harry got contacts.

"Yes I know what you're thinking. Remember what happened last time, but these are different, someone special gave them to me."

"Yeah but I don't like you having contacts, you look scary," Ron remarks trying not to think about big scary spiders with red glowing eyes just like Harry's.

"Ronald Wealsey, must you always think about your fears, it doesn't help get rid of them."

"I wasn't, I was thinking about… my favorite kind of cheese that glows and is red."

"What?" Says Hermione dumbfound.

"You guys we'd better get to class," Harry says trying not to let them fight. They'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah, but first take your contacts out, they're starting to scare me," Ron says.

"No, I like them," Harry says loudly, "and I can't take them out," he adds under his breath.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walk silently to potions, trying not to think about the dread that awaits them in the potions room.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Plan

"So we meet again."

"No not again, for like the 6th time, geez."

"Whatever, anyway, you have to follow me, I want to show you something."

"How long will this take, I can't wander the corridors after dark!"

"You have the invisibility cloak, don't you?"

Harry nodded unsure of whether that would help him at all, considering the fact that he ripped it on his last trip here.

"Follow me." Harry obeyed. They walked in silence for a long time when finally Harry glanced at his watch. 11:47p.m. He wondered when he'd arrives, but he couldn't remember. Finally they came to a small room. Voldemort signaled Harry to keep quiet and Harry did afraid of what would happen to him otherwise.

"Here we are, my hideout," Voldemort said.

"Where are we, in the castle? In the dark forest?"

"Nope, in the air."

"Then how- wait what?"

"We were walking uphill that whole time and then we walked up some stairs, and now were here in my floating hideout, covered with an invisibility charm."

"Wow," Harry said astounded.

Suddenly Voldemort took out a knife and held it out to Harry, at first Harry thought he was trying to kill him but them he realized he was supposed to keep it as defense against any enemies.

"Heh heh heh," Voldemort laughed softly, not giving away his plan.


	3. Revenge

"So Hermione you, doing anything, tonight?" Harry asked Hermione Friday evening.

"Maybe doing some homework, and having dinner, why?"

"Well I was wondering, if you, you know, wanted to go…out."

"WHAT?" Hermione screams and hugs Harry, "I thought you'd never ask."  
"What does that mean?"

"Yes, yes, YES!"

"Okay, bye."

Harry meets Hermione in the common room the next day after they both told Ron to have a night to his self for once. Hermione is wearing her favorite dress and her hair beautifully, and Harry is wearing a suit and tie.

"Evening Hermione, how's it going?"

"Not bad, you?"

"Fine."

Harry and Hermione enjoy a packed dinner under the moon. They kiss…

Voldemort and Harry meet up again in the same place. Harry and Voldemort go to the common room at midnight and find Ron and Hermione in the common room making our, Harry is so shocked he wants to fire a murdering spell at both of them, but before Harry can cry out Voldemort covers his mouth with his hand. Harry and Voldemort go back to the hideout and start talking about their revenge plan…


	4. Something

"Hermione, what did you and Ron do last night?"

"Nothing," Hermione replies nervously.

"Well did you guys go anywhere?"

"No."

"Did you do homework?"

"No."

"Did you, have a party?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"…ummmmmm…nothing."

"Oh then I'm changing my plans, I'll be out tonight again."

"Okay."

Voldemort and Harry meet up again and this time plans are made.

"Tonight they'll do it again," Harry tells Voldemort.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"You sneak in and get my wand and I say, 'hey guys, how's it going?' They are speechless and you give me my wand and they find out the truth and I kill them."

"Yes, good."

"Hey Hermione, hey Ron, how's it going?"

"Good, why."

"Oh nothing. I'm going to bed."

When Harry gets to the four poster bed, he finds Voldemort rummaging through his stuff. He forgot to set his wand out, oops.

"Sorry. They'll be making out now."

"Here's your wand, I finally found it."

"Thanks, follow me to make sure I do it right."

"Fine."

Harry creeps down the stairs and finds the common room empty except for two figures on the big couch, they are lying down. Must be pretty serious. Oh no. Hermione and Ron are…are…are…


	5. Death

Harry sees Ron and Hermione, naked on the couch under a blanket having…having…having…SEX!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He kills them both. On the spot.

Hermione and Ron bleed and die slowly and painfully begging for mercy from the now official murderer Harry.


	6. Phase Two

**Chapter 6: Phase Two**

Ron and Hermione's death news was spread about the school at a ridiculous speed. Harry wondered if the news about who killed them would get out because then he would probably be sent to Azkaban. Harry heard all sorts of rumors. He heard that Voldemort had been in the castle at the time and that he had killed them. He heard that a dragon had flown into the castle and killed them, that was crazy. And he heard that a group of Slytherins who hated them had killed them.

Harry regretted what he'd done earlier now that he thought about it. Harry now wanted to cry. When Harry got back to the common room he decided to work on some homework but then he remembered that he didn't have Hermione to help him with his two foot long history of magic essay.

Ron and Hermione deserved it though, they were snogging without telling Harry. But they were his only friends, they deserved it though. Harry was really having second thoughts about what he'd done, now that he thought about it.

Harry meets Voldemort for phase two of the three phase plan. Harry knows that what he'd done was wrong but Voldemort convinced him otherwise.

"Harry, I need you for phase two of the plan," Voldemort explains to Harry.

"Yes, but what if I mess up, I mean, I know I have almost defeated you in every year of Hogwarts so maybe that means I was meant to defeat you, not work with you."

"You can do it, it isn't that hard."

"Okay, fine, but on one condition, you have to promise me that nobody in the school knows that I killed Ron and Hermione."

"Fine," Voldemort retorted.

Harry leaves the chamber of Voldemort and begins planning how to get himself into the Slytherin house. He could request o transfer, but then it would seem obvious that he is up to something. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Malfoy

**Chapter 7: Malfoy**

Voldemort comes up with an inconspicuous way for Harry to switch to the Slytherin house. After all Harry's classes he goes to Voldemorts hide out and find voldemort drinking some tea and reading the _Daily Prophet_. Harry asks Voldemort what is going on with him, he asks why he called him there.

"Harry, my boy, would you like to have anything in the world? Anything, whatever you want, will be granted if you go through with the third stage of the plan?"

"My parents?" Harry asks hopefully.

"Done."

Harry heads back to the Gryffindor common room and finds all of the Weasleys sitting in front of the fire weeping silently and Hermione's parents trying not to cry. Harry, feeling guilty, goes up to his bed and decides to have a fly around the quidditch pitch.

As Harry heads outside, he encounters Malfoy.

"Potter," Malfoy says smirking.

"Malfoy," Harry replies grinding his teeth.

"I know that you did it. I know you killed Ron and Hermione. You can admit it to me, I hated those bastards anyway."

"How-wait-wha-how did you know," is all Harry manages to blurt out.

"I have connections to Mr. Voldemort, and I have decided that know you want to join the Slytherin house, that I'll help you. I know what Voldemorts initial plan is," Malfoy explains, "He plans to finish you off also and make a clean job of it, so he gained your trust, but the part about Ron and Hermione snogging just happened, he was thinking of how to get you to kill them, but you caught them snogging and killed them anyway. Do you want my help?"

Harry was hesitant after trying to take all the information he had just learned in. Finally he agreed to be helped.

**End of Chapter 7**


End file.
